


Like A Live Wire

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo on Earth, Earth Ben Solo, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Portals, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Ben Solo is a quiet, lonely aircraft mechanic working on an aircraft with dangerous electrical issues.In another dimension, a year after Exegol, Rey tirelessly repairs the aging Millenium Falcon.Kaboom.Earth Ben | Sad Rey | Mysterious Portals | The Falcon
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

_**  
“Ben - you’ve really got to take a look at the aircraft in the hangar— boss is getting impatient”** _

Ben looked up from the board he has been tinkering with and nodded. He’s a man of few words, just kept to himself most of the time. He wouldn’t join when his co-workers would go out drinking. Very few of them know much about him. Matt Johnson had the workspace right beside him, and he was the only one he would talk to regularly, always about work. 

“That’s a tough one, Matt” he said in his southern drawl. “That electrical line links straight to the board - one wrong turn and..” he looked straight at him and made an exploding gesture with his hands “.. _kaboom_ ”

“Yeah, that’s why Holdo wanted you to do it, you’re the best at these things” Matt stared at his withdrawn co-worker. It’s a shame, he’d kill for those pecs, and that height - the ladies certainly talked about him, attracted not only to his rugged good looks but also to his quiet, loner, mysterious aura. They begged him to get him over at the bar one of these days.

“You know you should come with us to the bar later Solo - have a few beers with the guys, get to know the ladies, shake what your daddy gave you”

Ben just shook his head. He never knew his parents. He never even knew his real last name. He moved around foster homes all his life - some not so good - but he found a real home with the Solos. Straight out of high school he bid them goodbye and apprenticed at Holdo Aircraft Engineering Services, found an apartment, and spent the last 10 years basically alone.

“You boys have fun, I have to go get to it, I don’t want the boss on my case” he grabbed his tools and stood up. 

Matt looked up at him. “Are you sure? I mean I can wait around for you, let’s go together “

“Naah maybe next time, Johnson” he smiled. He kept walking, and turned around at the door. “You could come and help me though, help me with the testing”

Matt lit up. Maybe he can convince him some more. “Yeah, yeah sure - let me get my stuff” 

——

_**Rey entered the Falcon**_.

It’s been a year since Exegol, and the ship has been acting up. It seems every week something stops working and she’s taken it upon herself to make sure the ship keeps running. Poe keeps insisting he’ll get her a new ship from the fleet. Even Chewie and Lando tried to convince her that it’s time to let the Falcon rest. It was a war hero many times over, and has earned it’s place, it’s rest. 

She would not give up.

This was _the_ Millenium Falcon. She remembers the first time she set foot in it, flew it out of Jakku and into the adventure of her life. She remembers Han and Chewie walking in. Flying over to Ahch To with Chewie. Flying out of Ahch To and squeezing into the Escape Pod. She smiled. Ben smirking down at her squeezed into the Escape Pod. No, she thought, she would not give up on the Falcon.

It wasn’t the only thing she stubbornly refuses to give up on. 

Everyday, she searched for him. Inside of her. Outside, in the Galaxy. In the spaces between. He couldn’t just have... disappeared. She would spend hours out in the forest, meditating. Asking him to be with her. Over and over again. He never came. She’d sit silently for hours more, just alone with her own loneliness. Again. 

“Rey” Rose shared a look of concern with Jannah as they approached their friend sitting alone in the forest . “Maybe it’s time to let him go” 

Rey shook her head slowly as tears started to well up in her eyes. “No, Rose. He fought for me. I’ll fight for him until the day I pass on to the Force” 

Jannah took her hand. “It’s hurting you - we can see it. We’re worried about you. You’ve fought for him. Everyone here knows he was a hero. You’ve kept his legacy alive.” Jannah squeezed her hand “You need to give your heart a rest”

Rey didn’t say anything. They didn’t know. They didn’t understand. They didn’t know what they had. No one did. 

—-

She looked at the control panel of the Falcon. At least they weren’t too concerned about her when she’s up here. At least she was _doing_ something. 

They didn’t know that the Falcon was one of the few things she had left of the Solos. She felt close to Ben in here. She could feel him. She would have visions of him running around in here as a little boy. A child. She touched the holochess board and closed her eyes. He was here too. That was all she did sometimes, chasing his ghost. At night she held his shirt close to her. It was worn now, even more worn than it was then. She would never let it go. 

She placed her hands on the control panel. He was here too. Playing with the controls while the ship was grounded. He’s always wanted to fly the Falcon. 

She reached up to the Compressor bay and dislodged the metal covering. She’ll keep this thing running as long as she can. She’ll keep it running so that when Ben Solo does come back, he’ll finally fly the Millenium Falcon.

_They’ll fly it together._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Matt scurried to keep up with Ben and his long legged strides._ **

“Hey, wait up” he called out. 

Ben slowed down his pace and walked beside Matt as they made their way the hangar. They walked in towards the restored Cessna 140 parked inside. 

“So this is a modified system right?” Ben asked as he looked at the schematics. “A 100 hp, 75 kw Continental O-200 fuel injection, nice”

Matt nodded his head.

“The master solenoid must be fried - I’m going to have to run tests on the lighting fuses. Exciting stuff!” Ben said eagerly. 

Matt was honestly bored with this work - he joined two years ago and Ben has been here for _years_. He lives and breathes this stuff.

“Dude seriously, what do you do for fun though” Matt chuckled. 

Ben smiled. “I like doing this”. It’s true, he does. He started just running around getting tools for all the technicians. His favorite was Mr. Lucas - he was kind to him and taught him everything he knew. He retired a few years ago, and Ben missed him. 

He set down his toolbox and rummaged for his multimeter. Matt walked over to the other side of the table. “Come on Solo, give me something here”

Ben looked at him. “Well, I like doing some Calligraphy..on the weekends”

Matt rolled his eyes. “No I mean - do you have a girlfriend? A cute girlfriend we don’t know about?” Matt lowered his voice “I mean, have you ever..you know”

Ben found the multimeter and his screwdriver set and walked over to uncover the electrical system. “No, no girlfriend.”

Matt let out a silent ‘yes’. His lady friends would be happy to hear that. 

Ben looked over at him “and as for your other question .. that’s pretty private don’t you think?”

Ben went back to unscrewing the panel . Of _course_ he has. It’s just not something he wanted a co-worker to know. He tried dating for a while. It’s happened a couple of times - casual encounters really. Nothing really came from those, and after a while he stopped dating altogether. He preferred to be alone. He has never fallen in love. 

_That’s not true,_ he thought to himself. He just doesn’t know how to explain to Matt - hell, even to himself - exactly _who_ he was in love with. 

—

It was a woman he kept seeing in his dreams. It’s always her. Since he was young. Beautiful, with brown hair - sometimes up in three buns, sometime flowing in the wind. He called her Kira. Lately he would dream of seeing her, up in the air, in a lotus position, asking him to come back to her. He would wave his hands, call out her name as loud as he can, but she could not hear him. It was that kind of yelling that happened in dreams, where no sound would come out no matter how hard he tried.

He had strange dreams for as long as he could remember. Since he was a child. Sometimes he can see just shapes, but solid and clear. Sometimes it was as if he was really there. His mother, her hair braided and in buns, singing to him. Little robots rolling around. His father playing cards with his friends, one of which seems to be a giant..dog. Him, running around a large aircraft - playing chess where the pieces were..holograms. Him, sitting on his father’s lap, pressing buttons on a big control panel. Various people walking in and out..in robes, bright orange jumpsuits..some not even technically..human. 

And _her_. She was brighter, yet hazier than everyone else. She never talked to him when he was a child. Just watching him. Smiling at him. Touching the things he’s just touched. Sometimes he would even see her crying. But she was always there. 

It was strange, as he never even _had_ a family. But in this world, in his dreams, he felt loved. Wanted. Like he _belonged_.

—

“Ben?” Matt was holding his multimeter, staring at him as he stood there in suspended animation. He does this sometimes. He wondered, not for the first time, if he was all okay up in there. 

“Thanks, Matt.” He grabbed the multimeter and started to test the lines. This was why he wanted to work alone. Sometimes he found his mind wandering. Thinking of _her_. 

“I mean..Is it...is it guys?” Matt ventured “Do you like guys? I don’t judge man. But you can tell me. I know a couple of guys who would be happy to hear that” 

Ben smiled. “No.” 

Matt was exasperated. He sighed. “Look you’re giving me these nods and one word answers..I..I don’t know man”

Ben faced Matt. The closest thing he has to a friend, really. “I’m sorry Matt - I’m just..I have nothing exciting to share. I go home, I eat some chicken and I sleep. I wake up, eat my cereal, pack my lunch and I go to work. I get on the bus and I end up here. I look at my job orders for the day, and I do them. This is - this is who I am. I’m..I’m a nobody” 

Matt stared at him. “That’s the most words I’ve heard you say, man” he reached up to pat his shoulder. “I hear you. I’ll stop. Look I’m going to go over to the cockpit, and let me know when you need me to turn on the battery” Matt walked away, defeated. Someday he’ll crack this nut. 

Ben went back to the electrical panel. Red wires, blue wires, red wires, blue wires - crossing each other. His mind wandered off again. 

—

As he got older his dreams became more vivid. A forest. Kira, running from him. Kira, angry at him. Blue wires, Red wires, clashing, crossing, spitting fire. He didn’t understand. Every night he dreamt of her, every night he looked for her. Sometimes he had soldiers, clad in black - all he did was ask them to look for her. 

He looked forward to nights when he would have _those_ dreams. When his heart would feel warm and he would feel..not alone. It was glimpses at first - her hand reaching out to touch his. Her warm brown eyes staring at him with understanding and compassion. Fighting not _with_ her but back to back, against common enemies. A flash of light and they’re staring at each other in what seemed like an elevator. Another flash and her hand was on his abdomen, her calling him Ben. Ben. His real name. 

“ **Ben**!!” He heard Matt yell at him from inside the cockpit. “Tell me when!”

“Just a little bit more, Matt” he adjusted the wires with his pliers. He replaced the burnt fuses. He threw away the defective red wires. Little by little he repaired the old aircraft, damaged - beyond repair they said-but he knew it just took a few zigs and zags and it will be good. 

His hand slipped and the pliers dropped onto his foot. “Ow” he yelped. Like when he fell into that dark cave. More often these days it would be _this_ dream. Over and over. 

—-

He would run to Kira. She was in trouble. An evil man was threatening her - to consume her. He had no thoughts. Just her. He wanted her to know that he was there. For her. She saw him and felt calm. He saw her and he felt calm. And then it was a blur.

He would crawl to her. It was that slow crawl people always have in dreams, when you try your hardest, feel like you’re running extremely fast, but nothing’s happening. Everything is slow like his whole body was made of lead. 

He would see her on the floor. He didn’t want to let her go. He would cry, cry inside the way people cry in dreams. His soul would rip apart. And he always made the same choice. Every time. He would leave her. _He would give this world to her. It would be hers now._

He wishes they could both stay. But he knew. He was the one who had to go. This was hers.

—-

Ben finished readjusting the wiring. He always felt sad at that part. 

“Okay Matt - we’re almost ready.” He yelled out. Let’s check the lights first with the residual. After 2 minutes turn it on all the way so the battery kicks in.”

He heard one click, and the tail lights turned on. From the corner of his eye he saw the lights of the landing gear flickering. Something was wrong. Something wasn’t right. He dove back into the panel.

He pushed his hair out of his forehead. He felt his hand on his face like the way she held it. Her hand caressing the side of her face. Her own face full of joy. And belonging. And happiness. She brought her face closer to his, and kissed him hungrily. With so much longing. And he kissed her back. He’s been in love with her for so long. Her heart leapt with joy knowing she loved him too. Every night he wished he could stay there. But he always had to go. 

He heard her whisper, as he traveled between the land of dreams and waking life.. ”Come _back to me_ ”. 

_Come back to me._

Ben crossed the blue and the red wire. No.. _wait_. He wasn’t done. The wire was live. He heard Matt getting ready for the second click.

“Wait!” He yelled - but his yell sounded like it would..in a dream. He yelled at the top of his lungs, but the sound coming out was faint..faraway. “ ** _Stopppp_**!”

Matt activated the battery.

_**A flash of blue light engulfed Ben Solo.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rey stared at the empty Compressor bay._ **

Right. She took it out. Years ago. With Han Solo. They didn’t need it then, it was hindering the Hyperspace controls. She was so young, and so proud to have fixed it.

But she needs it now. She has no idea where it is.

It was the only way the Falcon can work again. She sat down and ran her hands gingerly along the control panel. 

“We’re a mess aren’t we?” She smiled wistfully, talking to the ship. 

Maybe they were right.

Maybe she should just let this go. Let it all go. They were rebuilding the Republic. They needed her. Her friends needed her. He gave up his life for her, for a reason. This world needed her. 

She stood up. She’s going to have to at least try. She can’t spend her entire life chasing a ghost. Because that’s what he is. She had so much hope at the start. She considered that he may be in what was called the Vergence Scatter. She called on Luke and Leia’s Force Ghosts but she has not seen them since Tatooine. She read and re-read all the texts. No one, nothing can tell her where he is. He just _disappeared_.

He has died. She hid that thought for so long, not believing it. But he has. Ben Solo died in her arms that dark night at Exegol.

He exists now, only in her memory. Her heart was breaking as she made her way out of the Falcon. 

—

“It is the cycle of Life, Rey” Maz held her hand as Rey sat crying. She stumbled over to Maz’s quarters, looking for counsel. “Souls pass from this world, they die”

Maz has seen many deaths. It was always hard, for those that are left behind. 

“I can still feel him, Maz” she whispered. “I feel him, everyday. He’s not dead, I know it. I can feel him.”

“Of course you do, dear” she held Rey’s hand tighter. “That’s what Love means. It means Hope. It means Light. When you Love someone, that soul will live on forever _inside_ of you. Love conquers Death. It is..and always will be..the most powerful Force in the Galaxy” 

“But where _is_ he? He was _powerful_ Maz - in both the Light and the Dark. He should..he should be here”

“Ahh little Ben Solo. Yes” 

Rey’s heart leapt at hearing his name. They rarely talked about him now. The Solos and the Skywalkers have all passed into legend. The story of the fearless Ben Solo was one Rey added into the texts herself. But many who are alive now only saw him as Kylo Ren. Not many knew the real Ben. 

“..do you know” Maz stood up “the day he was born, there was a powerful solar eclipse? A full eclipse. It was the longest in a millenia. For 9 whole minutes the moon stood up in the sky with the sun. It was an omen, we know that now, of the darkness this child was destined to go through. But also - he made the sun and the moon stand still. He was definitely - something”

Rey smiled. She liked hearing tales of his childhood. She would sit for hours with Lando just to hear funny stories of his little Ben. 

“Imagine Rey- a child who commanded the heavens. Ruled the Galaxy itself, straight out of his poor worried mother’s womb” Maz chuckled as she rummaged in her artifacts chest.

“Oh, but Han loved it. He loved that he had a magic boy. He was a ball of light, that one. He was boasting to anyone within earshot that that boy was going to fly the Falcon someday and would probably make the Kessel Run in 3 parsecs because he can push asteroids aside with his mind”

Rey smiled more wistfully now. It hurt, to hear about the Solos. They deserved to see this peaceful world all their hard work helped to achieve. They deserved to see their son make the Kessel Run. 

“Why are you telling me this..” Rey said sadly. 

Maz sat down in front of her again and held both of Rey’s hands in one of hers. 

“Because I believe you” she whispered. “I’m probably the only one here who does. But I’ve seen that Solo boy. I can see what he is capable of. I saw how the Force itself made way for him. The Force has plans for him. And I don’t think IT has given up either”

Maz pulled the old compressor from her other hand. She’s kept it all these years.

“Just keep fixing the Falcon, young Jedi.” Maz placed the compressor in Rey’s hands. 

Rey smiled at Maz with tears in her eyes. “You believe me. He’s out there.” 

“That naughty boy has a lot to atone for so I don’t know _where_ he is” Maz chuckled. “But be patient, child. Keep yourself busy. Keeping yourself busy helps. The Force does not keep the same time as us. It may be a while. But you’ll see him again”

Rey nodded, hope rushing back into her heart. She knew all about waiting. Rey held the compressor in her hands.“How did you..how did you get this ?”

“A story..for another time. Now go, child” 

Rey gave Maz a hug.

—-

Maz watched her walk out. She was old, and has seen many things. She truly believed those two - a dyad in the Force - were meant to be together. She sat down, tired - she tires so easily now - and let out a long sigh.

It may really be only at the end of her life that Rey sees him again, she didn’t really know. But she didn’t say that. The girl had only the dying embers of hope and she didn’t want to be the one to extinguish it forever. She felt a blue light glow from the corner of her eye. Maz looked over to the right. 

“Ahh. You and hope. You should really be the one talking to her” she smiled at her old friend.

Leia just smiled back at her, saying nothing. She just extended her hand. 

Maz sighed. “It’s finally time huh?” 

Leia just nodded. 

Maz looked around her quarters. It has been a good life. She’s ready for this journey. She closed her eyes and she felt the Force rush into her, until they were one. 

—

Rey climbed back up the Falcon with a renewed focus. She knew her friends were starting to think she was losing her mind. Sometimes she thought she really was. Hearing Maz say that she believed her gave her new strength. 

She waited for years in Jakku. All by herself. No one to tell her she was wrong, or right, for doing so. She was just a child. She can do this, she can do this for Ben. 

She closed her eyes and saw him again, at Exegol, coming to save her. She saw his scratched up face, nodding at her, letting her know that it’s okay, he was here. She felt herself, in his arms. Reaching out to kiss him. Finally, as she’s always wanted to. Watching him fade into the Force, not understanding. Calling after him, on that night and all the other nights after. 

_Come back to me_. 

_Come back to me_. 

“Come back to me” she said aloud, as she again took out the metal panel covering the compressor bay. 

The wires crossed each other as she found the connections. Live wires, dead wires. She remembers reaching out for his hand and looking into his warm brown-green eyes over the fires at Ahch-To. They were like these wires, alive, connected, explosive. She smiled as she secured the last of the wires to the compressor. Ahh, that’s going to give the Falcon at least another few rides. 

She replaced the metal covering, humming as she worked. Maz was right. Keeping herself busy was good. After this, she thought, maybe she’ll finally join the others on some missions. On the Falcon, of course. 

She engaged the switch and prepared the Falcon for a test taxi down the runway. It was way out in the farthest hangar now, away from the other ships of the fleet. No one was around for at least a mile. She was happy to hear the familiar hum and roar of the engine as the ship sputtered into life. Not bad for a piece of old junk. 

She prepared the Falcon to taxi a couple times down the runway. Her mind was on Ben Solo. How it felt to be in his strong arms. How he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck gently as they kissed. She wished he was here.

_Come back to me._

She pressed the buttons on the panel absentmindedly, accidentally engaging the hyperspace. 

“Okay, let’s go old girl” She smiles. 

She pulled the lever down. 

**_The ship blasts forward, destroying the hangar and headed straight into the forest. It disappears in a flash of blue light._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**“BEN!!!”**

Matt yelled as he rushed down from the Cessna, fearing the worst when he heard that boom from the electrical panel.

He grabbed the first aid kit on the way down, still trying to call for him. “Ben!!!” He yelled, his voice laced with panic.

He jumped out and was fully prepared to see his co-worker passed out on the floor.

He wasn’t there. 

He looked around. He must have been thrown out pretty far from the explosion.

But he wasn’t there. 

—-

Rey was thrown to the back of the cockpit, across the doorway, and into the holochess board. 

“OW!!!” She yelped, as she felt a sharp pain in her spine. She closed her eyes and winced in pain, centering herself and reaching for her back in an attempt to massage and heal what she was sure was broken. 

She must have accidentally engaged hyperspace, she thought, as she opened her eyes halfway and saw the cockpit windshield from afar. She was in deep space. 

She tried to get up. “OW!!” She winced again, and just settled at the foot of the holochess table and closed her eyes. 

**“It’s....you.”**

She opened her eyes wide. Across her, seated on the floor - was BEN. 

She rubbed her eyes. This must be a vision. She must have knocked her head hard on the table. He looked different - he had facial hair, and was wearing strange clothing. But it was HIM. She knew it. 

“ ** _BEN_**?” She asked hesitantly. 

He was just staring at her.

**“It’s you”** he said again. 

Well it _sounded_ like him. 

“Who... ** _are_** you?” He asked. 

Rey’s heart sank. “You don’t know me” she whispered.

“No, no” Ben stood up. His muscles rippled as he pushed himself off the floor.

This was _definitely_ him, Rey thought.

“I’ve **_seen_** you. All my life.” He was standing straight now, looking around the Falcon. “I’ve seen this. All of this” he looked down at her, still slouched underneath the holochess board. He wondered if he should tell her. She might think he was crazy. He thought he’d take that chance, as he felt her brown eyes look up at him in quiet amazement. Nothing can be crazier than waking up..here. And she knows _**him**_. She called him by his name. 

“I know you.” He said again, walking gingerly towards her.

Waddled, really. Rey knew that walk.  
Yes-it was definitely him. 

“I’ve seen you” he continued to repeat himself. “All my life. _In my dreams_ ” 

Rey was breathing heavily, trying not to move lest this vision be taken from her. He seems so..real. 

He’s crouched in front of her now, his eyes, fixed on hers, waiting for her to respond. 

“Ben.” she smiled. 

“Kira?” He asked. 

“It’s Rey.” She smiled even wider. 

“ _Rey_ ” Ben smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers, not for a second. “That’s a beautiful name”

Rey’s chin wobbled as she tried to stop herself from crying. He knows her. He’s seen her in dreams. He’s different. He’s come _back_ from _somewhere_. But he came back. He’s here. 

“You came back for me” Rey whispered through the tears flowing freely now down her face. “I was so..lonely, Ben. I waited for you, everyday” 

Ben felt the tears well up in his eyes. Could it be? Could it be that this was where he really belonged? 

“I was so lonely too, Rey. All my life I wanted to...to be here. I know you. I know this place. I don’t know, i never knew who I _was._ I was a nobody _”_

Rey wipes her tears and reached out for his hand. Like a magnet, Ben felt his hand reaching out for hers as well. The moment their hands touched, a wave of relief washed over them both. Like the Force itself was cradling these two souls in her arms, as grateful as they were that they were finally together. 

Rey held his large hands in hers and looked up at him. “You’re not nobody. You are Ben Solo. Son of the hero Han Solo and General Leia Organa. Nephew of the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. When you were born the sun and the moon stood still. You are strong in the Light, and in the Dark. You trained under the Dark side, but the Light was too strong in you. You yourself are a hero in the Battle of Exegol. The most powerful Jedi who ever lived. You brought me back to life. You saved me. You...”

Ben didn’t wait for her to finish. His memories flooded back as she was talking. All of it. The life he had in his dreams was the real him. His loneliness was his atonement. He saw their faces. His family. He saw her, the woman he saved. Because he loved her. He loved her for a very long time. He remembers the feeling of regret when he realized he should have told her earlier. He bent his head under the holochess table and held her face in his hands. He touched her lips with his thumbs and she nodded. He drew her in for a kiss, a kiss full of hunger and passion - their longing for each other building up and gushing forth with every breath they took between kisses. 

For her, over a year of grief-stricken waiting, for him his whole lonely life. 

Ben memories continued to flood in. His soul inhabited this body and this world as his dyad in the Force continued to bring him back. He knows who he is now. He knows who Ben Solo is. 

—-

They sat huddled leaning against the table for a long time, just happy and content in each others arms. 

“Rey...” he asked as he looked out the windshield. “Why are we out in space?” 

“Well I had a little accident...” Rey laughed at herself. “Maybe you could help us get back home?”

Ben got up and helped Rey up, looking around at the Falcon. He smelled the oil, the steel and the heard the electrical hum and felt his heart leap in excitement as memories continue to flood in. 

“ A Corellian YT-1300f light freighter with Girodyne SRB42 sublight engines with a Rippinnium Quadex Power Core” he walked over to the cockpit. “...And a Class 0.5 Coaxium Isu-Sim SSP05 Hyperdrive ..” Ben was almost breathless. He touched the panel and closed his eyes. 

Rey laughed as she followed him in and watched him take it all in. “You think you can fly this, Solo?” 

He turned around, wide eyed. “I .. I CAN??”

Rey laughed. “Of course you can, this is technically yours now. I’ll co-pilot, you know, just so we don’t crash or anything - you _have_ been gone for a long time from wherever you were” 

Where he was. He hoped they were okay. Matt. Miss Holdo. Mr. Lucas. Mr. Lucas would have loved to see this ship. 

Ben took a seat in the pilot’s seat. He grabbed Rey’s hand and looked at her. “This is _ours,_ Rey. Not mine.”

Rey smiled. **_Finally_**. Ben Solo in the Pilot’s seat in the Falcon. _“Love conquers Death. It is..and always will be..the most powerful Force in the Galaxy”_ Rey heard Maz in her head and thanked her in her heart. 

“So where do you want to go, Princess?” Ben smirked at her. 

Rey helped Ben enter the coordinates back to Ajan Kloss. Maz and Lando would be so happy to see him. As she leaned over he ran his hand down her back, still not believing she’s real. There’s so much for them to share with each other..and a whole new lifetime ahead. 

**_“Let’s go home, Ben Solo”_ **


End file.
